Panic! at the Cave
by Britt30
Summary: Wally knows the limits of powers, but he doesn't always listen to them, especially when his friends are in trouble. Thankfully, his friends have got his back and aren't afraid to call him out on his stupid decisions.


**A/N: To everyone waiting on updates for other stories, don't hate me. To everyone else, please enjoy! I saw this headcanon in Ziek Aramaik's story Blue Bird of Happiness (or maybe it is canon? I'm new to the DC Universe) and really liked it so decided to write a one-shot. Go check them out too!**

Wally slammed himself into the wall for what felt like the millionth time. Being trapped in some supervillain's glorified broom closet while being able to hear his friends fight right outside was not fun. Okay, he knew it wasn't a broom closet, it was a reinforced holding container for heroes, but still. It obviously hadn't been used in a while and the mop and bucket sitting in the corner only reinforced his opinion of it.

He heard a yelp from one of his friends followed by rapid fire laser blast. Was that Artemis? It sounded like Artemis.

"Okay, one more time," he muttered and charged the wall.

To no avail. Again. Man, his shoulder was gonna be sore tomorrow.

There was only one option left really. He hadn't tried it in a while and _knew_ he shouldn't try it again, but what option did he have left?

"Here goes nothing." He placed his palms against the wall and pushed, vibrating his molecules as fast as he could. For a moment, he thought it was working, but then the world started to spin and a sharp jolt of pain split his forehead and ran down his spine. He stepped back, as if the wall had burned him, and waited for his vision to clear. He took deep, shuddering breaths and blinked as his nose started to run. He dabbed it with his finger and the black stealth material came back red. Great.

A moment later there was a grunt and a thud as someone was slammed against the door. He heard whoever's body it was sliding down and then someone working on the lock. The door opened to reveal Dick with a victorious smile on his face that fell when he saw Wally's nose bleeding.

"Relax Rob, it didn't work," Wally sighed. "Is everyone okay? I thought I heard Artemis yell."

"Yeah, she's fine. C'mon, let's get back to the Cave. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. My shoulder's gonna be sore tomorrow though." Rob shot him a look and Wally sighed. He knew his friend was just worried about him. "I'll keep you posted okay?" Robin gave him a nod and started the banter.

"So how'd you end up in a broom closet anyway?"

::::

An hour later, everyone was patched up and enjoying a successful batch of cookies from M'gann. Artemis was teasing Wally good-naturedly about getting trapped to which he replied with something close to flirting. M'gann and Conner talked quietly by the kitchen counter while Robin and Kaldur hung out at the kitchen table. Wally laughed loudly at something Artemis had said and stood up to get something when he paused and started to shake. Robin saw what was happening before the others and dashed from his chair, barely managing to catch Wally before he utterly collapsed.

The others cried out and rushed to his side.

"Stay back!" Robin yelled. "Give him some space."

"What's going on?" Artemis yelled. "What happened?"

"Is he okay?" M'gann asked, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on," Robin said. Wally continued to convulse, alternating between regular and super-speed, and would occasionally heave in a heavy gasp interspersed with quick, shallow breaths. Robin cradled his friend's head in his lap and gently turned him on his side, holding his forearm gently as it spazzed out violently. His eyes were blinking at super-speed and he didn't seem to be breathing very well.

"What can we do?" Kaldur asked.

"He'll be fine," Robin said as confidently as he could. "He's just an idiot." Wally made a garbled noise that might have been offense, but no one was sure. Slowly but surely, the spasms calmed down.

"Come on buddy, breathe," Robin prompted gently patting his back. Wally sucked in a huge gasp and his breathing returned to seminormal. "There you go."

He helped Wally as he tried to sit up and the others backed off a little, giving him space.

"Wally?"

"Urgh… D-k?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Wally attempted to wipe some drool off his chin, but missed the first two times, still not completely with it.

"How you feeling?"

He smacked his lips, trying to remember the word. Thankfully Robin understood. He nodded to M'gann who ran and got him a glass of water. Robin thanked her as he took it and carefully helped Wally drink it.

"Thanks," he said.

"No prob. Let's get you to the couch."

"Yeah."

The younger teen helped his friend to the couch where he sat and leaned back and a minute later was out like a light. Dick watched for a minute to make sure he was okay then returned to the others who were watching him and Wally with curiosity and worry.

"So are you going to explain what just happened or not?" Conner asked.

"Relax Supes, I was just about to." He pulled up a bar stool and the others relaxed as well. "Wally has epilepsy. Side effect of how he got his powers. He's on medication that stops most of the seizures, but sometimes he'll do something stupid that will trigger one."

"Like what?" Artemis asked.

"Like try to vibrate through walls."

The others made quiet noises of understanding. They knew KF couldn't do everything the Flash could, and this explained, at least in part, why.

"Do us both a favor though and don't mention it if you can. He doesn't like people to know."

"But why not?" Kaldur asked. "Surely, he'd want us to know so we would be prepared."

"Well Wally doesn't see it that way. He thinks it's embarrassing. I only know because I read his file on the Batcomputer. He found out I knew but-" he waved his hand dismissively. "That's another story. You guys know now and he'll know that you know. There's no reason to bring it up and embarrass him more."

The others nodded, understanding at least in part.

"I'm gonna kick his butt tomorrow in training," Artemis vowed as she left.

"I'll set some cookies aside for him," M'gann said as she floated back to the kitchen, followed by Superboy after sparing his teammate a final glance.

"I must return to Atlantis, but let Kid know that I wish him well."

"Will do. See ya Kaldur."

Robin watched with a warm feeling as M'gann grabbed a blanket and gently levitated it over Wally.

"When will he wake up?" she asked.

"Pretty soon. He doesn't crash for very long. He'll probably clean us out of all the food we have though," he mused.

"Oh! We can go to the store!" Conner looked less than sure, but then she grabbed his hand and seemed a lot more willing. "C'mon Conner." The two left and Robin smirked after them.

"You can stop faking now. They're gone."

Wally opened his eyes and stretched.

"Oh thank goodness. Did they see the whole thing?" he asked.

"Yeah," Robin laughed. Wally groaned and pressed his palms to his eyes.

"How bad was it?"

"Not bad," he said with a shake of his head. "But still, you know you shouldn't have done that KF."

"Shut up man, I know," he groaned. "But I could hear you guys fighting and nothing else was working-"

"Hey, I get it," Robin said, getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just…"

"I know. And thanks."

"You're welcome."

 **A/N: Tada! Hope you liked it! I've recently fell in love with Young Justice, so I'm glad I was able to post something for it. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
